Star Wars: Red Moon Episode I
by i.spawn
Summary: An elite squadron of clone soldiers is awakened after Order 66 is issued and the Empire's rise to power. They are activated to give the Republic a chance at winning the Galactic Civil war by stopping an ancient being from awakening. To stop this super being, they will need strength, intelligence and an infinite amount of courage...
1. Chapter 1

I see your a Star Wars fan! If you end up liking story, check out some of my other stories on Fiction Press. There you can find some of my original stories that I like to write! Anyway, if you have any critism you'd like to give, post a review and make sure to follow because there's a galaxy of adventure ahead!

Clone Contingency Squad:

-Jaygar Berwick: Stealth Clone Trooper - Designation-193

-Ryadale Josgre: Heavy Weapons Clone Trooper - Designation-063

-Blackbird: Clone Sniper - Designation-001

-Steedar Marseg: Clone Engineer - Designation-239

-Cevvek Hexstar: Clone Commando - Designation-989

Chapter 1: "An Awakening"

On this day in the planet of Swion 8, a dense jungle planet filled vampiric creatures. Deep under the ground was a bunker containing, five cryo chambers, each one harboring a clone trooper each of a different variety. In the room where the pods were situated, there were many computers and data banks scattered around the room. A few of the hibernation pods had a screen displaying their vitals, a heart beat detector, brain activity detector, bacta level analyzer, etc.

Within moments, the pods opened to the noise of a blaring alarm. The four clones stepped out of their pods and immediately began putting on their armor, almost like it was instinct. Once they were all suited up and armed, the one wearing a standard white combat armor with a brown cloak said, "Situation report Jaygar." In a very commanding and authoritative tone.

"It appears that we've been captured, Cevvek. Possibly by the federation. Why is the question I'm trying to figure out the answer for." Answer Jaygar in his black color clone suit and his DC-15A Suppressed Blaster Rifle. Jaygar looked over at Ryadale who was just taking his RPS-6 Rocket Launcher off the rack of republic weapons that were stashed in the corner of the room. Ryadale wore heavy clone armor and a demolitions clone helmet. On his waist was a DC-17 blaster pistol as his sidearm, only to be used in desperate situation.

"Weapons check Blackbird." Asked Cevvek.

"Fully_Operational_Sir." Said Blackbird in a horrifyingly dark tone. Blackbird was different, he always spoke in a very hushed voice, as if he were afraid to speak or was afraid to be heard. He wore black clone armor with red stripes along his arms and legs. He also wore a hood and cape along with a series of pockets where he kept his special ammunition and equipment. Blackbird took his DC-15x sniper rifle in one hand and awaited further orders.

Before the team left, Cevvek noticed that one of teammates was yet to emerge from his pod. His name was Steedar Marseg and he was the team's engineer. Cevvek noticed that for some reason his pod was not opening. Cevvek ran over to the emergency release switch and pulled it hard. A malfunction of some kind occurred and the pod refused to open the hatch. Cevvek noticed that the pods systems were beginning to fail, his heart rate and brain activity were at dangerously low level. Cevvek began to pound on the glass of the pod with his DC-15 blast but he wasn't able to break the glass, it was simply too thick. Blackbird said, "Let me have a shot sir." As he respectively pulled him aside. Blackbird aimed his sniper rifle at the glass of the pod, aiming to shot just past Steedar's head in order to hinder the integrity of the pod.

Before he had fired the shot, in an instant, the heart rate and brain activity level read green and pod opened up. Steedar, gasping for breath, he fell out of the pod. He clutched his side and began to take deep breaths. "You alright soldier?" Asked Cevvek.

"I'll be alright sir… Where are we?" Asked the engineer.

"Not sure just yet, come on let's go." Said Cevvek confidently.

The team agreed and exited the room through the door on the far side of the room. The door was activated with a hand scanner. Cevvek placed his hand on the pad and immediately it flashed green and the door opened. Just outside the door was a flight of stone stairs, dust covered and unused. The team climbed the flight of stairs up to this central hub of the building. It was room with a circular floor with several comfortable chairs surrounding it. The walls were all curved around the circular floor and appeared to were made of a flat stone. A few rectangularly curved windows were on the top of the walls. Straight across from the room stairs is the front door of the building, a heavy steel door, similar to that of a vault door. Off to the side of the door was a key pad, presumably it would open the door. However, sitting in one of the chairs in the middle of the room had a chrome colored protocol droid inside of it. It was around 7 feet tall and had a humanoid figure as most protocol droids do. He had bright blue glowing eyes and two pincer-like hands. As they approached the droid said, "Good morning sirs, how are you all feeling?"

The droid spoke with a very human-like voice, it was difficult to tell by his voice alone that he was actually a droid. The squad was a little nervous around the bot, it was far too large and bulky to be used for purely informational purposes. Cevvek looked at his men and said uncomfortably, "We're fine… Thanks."

"Excellent, my name is AN-G3L, but most humans call me Angel." Said AN-G3L.

"I'm Cevvek and this-" Said Cevvek until AN-G3L interrupted him.

"Oh I know who you are. My primary protocol was to oversee you cryosleep and to make sure you were activated at the appropriate time." Said AN-G3L.

"Why were we in Cryo sleep to begin with?" Asked Cevvek.

"We needed to make sure that you were affected by Order 66 so that we could rely on your loyalty to the Republic."

"What do you mean Order 66? What are you talking about?" Asked Cevvek agressively.

AN-G3L sat down the squad of clones and explained the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Empire. And how the Clones were ordered to kill the Jedi and become the Stormtroopers. At first the clones didn't believe them but, once AN-G3L had shown them the command chips that used to be implanted in their brains, they believed him.

"So what is our mission?" Asked Ryadale impatiently.

"You have been tasked with the Prevention of Abeloth awakening. If this monster is to awaken, her power would crush all, Imperial and Rebel alike. You five must locate the four holocrons of the Sith to get her out of hiding. Once you have collected them all, you must complete a ritual with the holocrons to summon Abeloth to your location and then you must destroy her." Said AN-G3L with little feeling in his words.

"Who is this Abeloth really?" Asked Steedar curiously.

"She is most likely the greatest force user to ever exist. She is a master of both and dark and the light side of the force. She has very little value for human life and killing her is nearly impossible by any physical means. The only way to kill Abeloth would be instantaneous and utter annihilation with a weapon beyond the powers of any one man. That is why we've tasked you five to deal with this threat since you collectively have the capability to destroy her." Said AN-G3L with confidence.

"Who tasked us to do this? This can't be the Jedi's doing can it?" Asked Cevvek with a hint of frustration.

"Yes, Master Yoda believes that he alone could not defeat this monster, but if a plan is executed efficiently, the beast can be defeated. No please, come with me. We don't have much time left." Answered AN-G3L as he stepped over to the vault-like front door and put the code into the keypad. The door opened up, revealing a jungle filled with trees, bright green grass and beautifully colored plants and flowers. The rain storm that was going on at this time, was so powerful that the trees swayed to the side and it's leaves flew off into the sky. It was actually a fairly nice sight to see, the beauty of the storm made this place seem rather interesting.

AN-G3L waved his metal arm back at the squad and said, "This way…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Extraction"

The clone squad emerge from the bunker and enter the dense jungle. AN-G3L lead the way through the brush and trees. The rain began to pelt them, hitting their armor like pennies dropped from orbit. The noise of the falling rain covered the movements of a nearby creature. A stick upon the ground snapped as a mysterious creature ran through the brush. The squad stood still as Cevvek raised his fist and said, "Hold. There's something out here..."

Without his commander's order, Blackbird spotted the mysterious creature and began to line up a shot.

"In_the_tree_ready_to_fire." Said Blackbird, rifle aimed at something in the trees.

Cevvek, kept his fist raised and took out a pair of thermal binoculars and began to scan the trees. He could see several lifeforms gliding from treetop to treetop, small in size but seem to be incredibly mobile. Cevvek lowered his binoculars and place it back on his belt. He then said, "Multiple targets spotted in the trees, they seem to be fast and dangerous, stay sharp!"

"What are these things AN-G3L?" Asked Rayadale.

"I do not know, I was programmed with historical information, detailed star maps, language translation and more. However, I know nothing about the inhabitants of this planet in particular. My apologies."

Rayadale shook his head in disappointment of the robot and he readied his rocket launcher. The squad formed a defensive formation and aimed their weapons into the jungle. Cevvek opened his hand, signalling Blackbird to fire. Blackbird shot the creature out of the tree he resided in and it fell with sad thud. All the commotion in the jungle suddenly stopped and for a moment, it was dead silent except for the sound of rain pattering.

Suddenly, the shriek of one of the creatures sounded through the jungle, all the other hellish creatures began to charge the clones from above. The clones fired up at the creatures, desperately overwatching their assault. Now that they have an uncomfortably closer look at the creatures, they were much easier to describe. They appeared to be 3 foot tall red colored creatures with long sharp teeth. They have two stumpy legs and and four limbs with wings attached to each. The creature was ugly and small, however capable of extracting the blood from the human body within minutes.

Steedar had one of the creatures holding tightly to his leg, he tried to shake it off but he was unable to get it off. Cevvek ran over to him and tore the creature off of Steedar and fired three blasts into it as it hit the ground. Rayadale fired his rocket into the masses, causing dozens of the creatures to fly off in different directions, some of which on fire, others in pieces. The explosion was devastating, it caused a small crater to be formed in the ground. As soon as Rayadale had fired his rocket, the remaining creatures took off back into the jungle, running away out of fear. The squad sat for a moment and reloaded their weapons, Cevvek asked AN-G3L, "So where are we going exactly?" He asked in a exhausted voice.

"We are heading towards the Spaceport in the center of the jungle. It should only be two more miles from this location. If we hurry we can make it there by day break." Answered AN-G3L with the utmost confidence.

Cevvek rounded up his men and continued the journey through the jungle. After a few

hours of walking, the spaceport was in sight, however it appeared to be populated. Several imperial stormtroopers were unloading from an imperial shuttle. Their armor and blasters were reminiscent of their own. There appeared to be roughly twenty of them in number up on the hanger that stood 50 feet off the ground. The only on and off the landing pad seemed to be an elevator on the inside of the center support column of the pad. The clone squad sat in the brush and watched the troops moments closely. Four of the stormtroopers were standing next to the shuttle, probably guarding it from attackers. The rest of the troops were entering the elevator, preparing for the descent down to ground level.

Cevvek has a plan to take down the squad with expediency. The squad decides to plant explosives in front of the elevator entrance. They concealed the explosive with leaves and sticks, to make it less obvious. Cevvek and his squad returned to a safe position and awaited the stormtroopers arrival. The troopers exited the elevator and walked around, observing the area for any possible hostiles. Before they he make another move, Rayadale detonated the explosives, causing nearly the entire squad of troopers to go flying in different directions. A few stormtroopers however, were able to avoid the blast and so they ran back into the elevator. Within moments the elevator began rising back to the landing pad. Steedar quickly ran out of the brush and rushed to the elevator terminal. He tore off the screen and began cutting many different colored wires.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped in place and the stormtroopers in the elevator were

trapped. Steedar looked at his commander and said, "Get ready, I'm bringing them back down!" Cevvek and his squad got behind cover and aimed their weapons at the elevator door. Steedar, rewired the elevator, forcing it to go down. Steedar then ran behind cover with his team mates.

Finally, the elevator doors opened and the stormtroopers were immediately gunned down by the squad of clones. The stormtroopers up on the landing pad tried to radio the squad below, getting no response, they decided to quickly take off before the attackers were to kill them too! Quickly Cevvek thought of a plan, he ordered Jaygar to enter the elevator and use his stealth armor to impersonate a stormtrooper. Once Jaygar configured his suit to take the appearance of a stormtrooper, he quickly entered the elevator.

Steedar rewired the elevator and forced it to go up. The imperial shuttle was now nearly finished with it's take off procedures, they would be off ground within moments. As the ship began to lift off the ground, Jaygar appeared in the elevator and began waving his arms. Before the shuttle could fully take off, they noticed the stormtrooper on the pad waving his arms. They decided to land the ship once again, so that they could let what they thought was one of the survivors back on.

The stormtroopers hurried off to the ship and immediately they asked him the question of, "What happened down there?". Jaygar answered, "What's about to happen to you." The stormtrooper was able to say "What?", just before Jaygar fired his DC-15 into his chest plate. Before the trooper hit the ground, Jaygar grabbed his lifeless body and used him as a meat shield. Jaygar then proceeded to kill the rest of the stormtroopers, using his stormtrooper's body to block the majority of their shots. Once the fight was over, Jaygar returned to his normal black clone suit appearance and returned to the elevator. Steedar then let Jaygar down and soon the rest of the clone squad rushed into the elevator. Steedar then fixed the working of the elevator and they were able to get to the landing pad without anymore trouble.

They took over the shuttle and immediately took off, Steedar as pilot. The squad escaped the horrifying planet, no more small vampiric creatures to worry about from here on out! "That's how it's done boys! Wooo!" Said Rayadale with no small amount of excitement! The squad let out a collective excited cheer and patted each other on the shoulder pads. Cevvek then took AN-G3L aside and asked him, "So, where's our next destination?..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Introductions"

AN-G3L used the ship's star map and said, "Each of the sith relics that we must find are all located on different planets. The closest one of the four is a planet called Louse, a desert planet that is a trade center for its system. However, they would become very… cautious and skeptical to see an imperial shuttle land on their planet. I believe a better course of action would be to head to Atharia 95 on the adjacent system."

Cevvek replied somewhat frustrated by the news, "Well, how long would it take to get to Atharia 95 in this ship?"

"Approximately, 24 hours sir. This system is a great distance from here. Exactly 34,567 AU to be exact." Answered AN-G3L.

Steedar then interrupted, "Hold on sir, this ship seems to have camouflage capabilities. Not sure why but I do think it can help hide us from the populace of Louse sir." Cevvek came up behind Steedar in his pilot's seat and said, "Excellent work, Steedar! Set course for Louse. Everyone else, prep for dustoff."

Steedar put the coordinates into the ship's, navigational system and prepared to engage warp speed. Rayadale, Cevvek, Jaygar and Blackbird strapped into their seats with their weapons fastened in the weapons locker to their right. With Cevvek's command, Steedar activated warp speed and began the short trip to Louse.

Before they could reach the planet, they were stopped by a star destroyer. Suddenly, their ship stopped in space and a transmission from the gigantic star destroyer was sent to their ship. "Imperial shuttle situation report." Asked the pilot of the star destroyer. Before Cevvek could think of a plan, Jaygar said into the comms unit of the ship, "Situation nominal, objective achieved." Steedar gave Jaygar a somewhat sarcastic thumbs up after he blerted out what he had. Within moments the pilot of the star destroyer asked, "What is your designation trooper?" Jaygar shrugged looking up at his commander for assistance, he gave none. Jaygar crafted a way out of this situation as best as he could, "Listen we have orders to head back to the Death Star to report to Lord Vader directly so if you'd excuse us."

"You didn't answer my question trooper." Said the pilot angrily, "What is your designation?"

Jaygar couldn't think of what exactly to say but Steedar cut in and said, "FN-2187!" He answered the question desperately and with obvious randomness. After a few moments of stunned silence, the pilot of the star destroyer said, "You're cleared, give Lord Vader my regards." Jaygar answered quickly, "Y-Yes of course." And the ship took off into space heading towards planet Louse.

Within a few minutes, they landed on the planet with their camouflage activated. The city of which they landed in was densely populated, many different species of alien walked through the dirty, disgusting streets in search of fortune or even just a place to sleep. The clone squad seem to have landed on the lower half of the city where the main middle class resided. This is where most people who lived on this planet had their apartments, many people here were poor and could barely afford their next meal. Many light up signs hung high above the packed city streets advertising new products that people clearly did not need but still wanted. A few of the citizens in this part of the city were going from person to person begging for money. It was a truly depressing city of gray and tan colors. If this city needed to be compared to something to help imagine it, it would probably look most like a corpse with maggots going from place to place, eating what they can to survive.

The clone stepped off the invisible shuttle which scared a few of the nearby citizens. A few of them couldn't help but stare at the squad in wonder of who or what they were. At this point in time, most people on this people had no real memory of the clones so, when they saw the clone contingency squad emerge from nothingness, they assuredly assumed that they must think they belong to the Empire due to their white armor. A few criminals in this city began to run at the sight of these clones on the off chance that they were sent to imprison them.

"Now where should we start looking for that holocron?" Asked Steedar curiously.

"We could check the cantina, we could ask around and see who knows what." Said Jaygar.

"Agreed." Said Cevvek, "We'll head that way now. Hide your weapons though, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." The squad did as their commander asked, slinging their weapons along their backs and hiding them beneath cloth if possible. They proceeded down the street, alien traders and workers pushing and shoving past them, barely enough room was available on the street to even walk without bumping into somebody. AN-G3L walked behind the squad, barely able to get around without knocking into something. A few merchant had small shops on the street, they shook their limbs at squad in anger but soon they went back to keep stock of product.

Soon the squad approached a pub by the name of "The Mud Pit". The name of the pub was written in neon lights above the building and was difficult to miss. They walked into the pub, the pub was full of aliens of all different shapes, sizes, colors and ethnicities. In the center of the pub was a cage with two huge aliens inside. One of the aliens was blue in color with four arms and a ugly-looking amphibian face. The other had two arms, red skin and dog like face. They were both easily the height of AN-G3L but most likely much stronger then him. The room went silent as the squad walked in, every person in the cantina stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the clones.

Cevvek walked over to bar and asked for a drink from the bartender. The bartender was a purple colored alien with an incredibly long snout-like mouth. It had a pair of pink lips on the end of his snout that disgusted Cevvek in a way. The bartender handed him a shot glass filled with a green liquid. Cevvek took it in one hand and leaned on the counter and looked at the people in the bar. He noticed a mandalorian in green armor in the back of the room wielding an EE-3 blaster rifle in his hand. He wore a green clone helmet, however Cevek didn't recognize him. He had many gadgets and weapons covering his body, he appeared to be a bounty hunter or some sort of assassin.

Another person he noticed was a hooded man in the corner of the pub. He wore a brown cloak that covered his entire body. The figure purposely hid his facial features, he was very secluded from the rest of the people in the pub. Lastly, to Cevvek's left and right were drunk aliens, drinking away their sorrows and troubles. Cevvek, cautious to ask the bounty hunter or the strange hooded man, asked the drunk alien to his left, "Excuse me, do you know anything about a holocron on this planet?"

"Rumun, Levat Valik?" Said the alien with a frog like voice. The language he spoke in was Durese, which is commonly used with galactic traders or merchants. The words he said roughly translated to; "Strong voice, eager (or restless) blaster?" Cevvek, not being greatly equated with the language did his best to reply in their language. "Winrel, Winrel, Vendi Holocron." Of which translated to "Trustworthy, trustworthy, desire holocron." The trader then answered him in a drunken alien slurr, "Ranadaast Viridux." The trader turned away from Cevvek after speaking and continued drinking. The words he said meant, "Unclear spacer." Which didn't make a ton of sense but Cevvek understood what he was trying to say despite his drunken speech.

Cevvek turned back facing the bartender and drank his strangely colored alcohol. The brown cloaked man sat in the stool next to Cevvek and ordered a drink. Cevvek casually glanced at the hooded man and continued drinking. A few moments later, the hooded man said, "I heard you talking about holocrons, what do you want with them?" Cevvek was a little surprised to hear his voice at all, he responded; "That depends on who's asking…"

"Let's just say a concerned citizen." Answered the hooded man quickly. Cevvek paused for a moment, unsure whether to reveal what he's doing here or not said, "I'm a collector, holocrons are one of the few things I don't have in my collection just yet."

"Don't lie to me!" Said the hooded man sternly, "You're no collector, you're not a sith either…" Before the hooded man could fully finished his thought, the mandalorian bounty hunter came up behind the hooded man and said, "It's over Jedi…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: "Impeding Progress"

The jedi sitting next to Cevvek said to the mandalorian, "You're making a mistake bounty hunter…" Boba fett pressed his EE-3 blaster rifle into the jedi's back and said, "You're coming with me jedi." Before another word could be said, the jedi activated his green lightsaber and cut Boba Fett's blaster in two. Boba Fett quickly reached for his sidearm but before he could, the jedi force pushed him to the other side of the room. Boba Fett slammed into the wall, chunks of the stone from the wall crumbled and cracked. The many pieces fell onto the floor, shattering into smaller pieces.

Boba Fett began to fire his SE-14r light repeating blaster and began firing at the jedi from a short distance. The jedi effortlessly deflected the blasts and began to slowly move towards Boba. Before the fighting could conclude, the bartender shouted in an unfamiliar tongue and four of the pub's bodyguards appeared. They came up to the two of them and said that the only fighting allowed in the "Mud Pit", was in the cage. The two hefty aliens that had been fighting it out in the cage were released into the bar and held the doors open for the bounty hunter and the jedi to walk in. "This is going to be fun." Said Boba Fett to himself just before he stepped into the arena. The jedi reluctantly went into the cage as well, the guard having to push him in most of the way. Once the two were in the cages, the guards locked the gates and didn't allow anyone else inside.

Cevvek came over to the fence and watched, unsure of what the right action to take was. The rest of the clones watched the battle as well, except for AN-G3L due to the fact that he wasn't allowed in the bar at all. This is because the "Mud Pit" had a strict no droid rule. The Jedi pulled back his hood revealing his balding head and his brown mustache. He didn't appear to be a Jedi master but he looked confident. Boba Fett holstered his weapon and said, "Easy money…" just before he fired a entangled carbon fiber rope around the Jedi's body. The Jedi struggled to cut the rope, his lightsaber was stuck to his side. The bounty hunter then took back out his sidearm and began firing at the defenceless Jedi. Little did he know, this Jedi was capable of stopping the bolts of energy without the use of a lightsaber. Simply using the force, the Jedi stopped the bolts of energy in mid air. Boba Fett hadn't fought a Jedi with this capability till today, he was caught a little off guard. The Jedi was finally able to cut free of the wire, the Jedi then rolled up closer to the bounty hunter. Once he had done this, the blaster bolts that had been stopped in mid air suddenly launched into the cage walls and died out.

The Jedi lunged forward with his lightsaber, striking for his center mass. Boba Fett rolled to the side of the cage, effectively dodging the attack. Boba Fett then stood and fired his flamethrower at the Jedi, this caused his brown cloak to catch fire. The Jedi was able to hold back some of the flames with his hands but unable to stop his attackers approach. Boba Fett walked closer and closer to the Jedi as his gauntlet spewed relentless fire on the opponent. Just before the Jedi was about to give, he said something to Cevvek using telepathy. He said, "Stagmiem Excavation. Be warey of the dark power that lurks down there…" Cevvek clutched the sides of his helmet and watched as Boba Fett landed his finishing blow. The Jedi was unable to hold back the fires any longer, he was forced into the corner of the arena and soon he was burnt alive.

Once the Jedi laid dead, Boba Fett took the dead Jedi's lightsaber and attached it to his belt. Once the fight was over, one of the guards at the door allowed Boba Fett to come out of the cage since he had won the fight. Before Boba Fett had walked out he stopped and said to Cevvek, "You better hope there isn't a bounty on your head…" Cevvek stared at the bounty hunter through his helmet's visor, soon he'd get his chance but not now, now he had a mission to do…

Cevvek and the clone squad left the pub, the watched as the bounty hunter casually walked out into the city streets, slowly disappearing into the crowd. Rayadale said, "I really don't like that guy, he just killed our only lead! Damn!" The squad agreed, everyone was angry and frustrated with the character but they knew too little about this new world to make serious judgements as of yet. Cevvek cut in and said, "He did tell me something just before he died." Jaygar then asked, "What did he tell you?" Cevvek quickly answered, "He told me a name Stagmiem Excavation, does that mean anything to you AN-G3L?"

AN-G3L took a moment to search his data bases and soon answered, "It's a digging site about 12 miles from here, it could be the location of the holocron, we should hurry." The squad was about to move out until they noticed that one of their members was aiming his sniper rifle at someone. He was looking at Boba Fett through his sniper rifle's scope, he followed him down the crowded city streets, ready to fire at any moment. "Come one Blackbird, we need to go!" Blackbird complied and lowered his weapon. Quietly, Blackbird said to himself, "Soon…" and followed his squad mates down the spiral staircase lower and lower, like descending into a greater darkness than ever faced before…

Within a few minutes, squad arrived at the lowest level of the city. The entrance to the place was protected by a giant metal door. The door had a caution sign on it as well as a danger sign. This place was said to house the majority of the planet's criminals and mass murders. Despite Steedar's reluctance to want to go into this place, AN-G3L assured him that this is the place where they would find the holocron. "Come on Steedar, Get the door open!" Said Cevvek impatiently. Steedar did as he said and hacked the door panel. The door opened slowly, the rest of the clone squad aimed their weapons at the door, ready to fire at anything or anyone who was to spill out. The door opened and the squad went in. This undercity was essentially a ghost town, there were several shabby buildings about pieces of metal welded to the windows and walls of the many buildings. Most of the building were many of rusted metal and scrap, the streets were made of stone.

The squad began to walk cautiously down the street, guns pointed down any alley that they were to pass by. "Stay sharp men, there could be anything down here…" Said Cevvek as he began to look upon the rooftops of the many short buildings, in search of a sniper or mercenary. Suddenly, a man sprang out from behind a piece of rubble and aimed his DL-44 at the squad leader and said, "Drop your weapons!" The squad turned, each member ready to take the shot. Cevvek then said, "How about you drop your weapon sir, you're out numbered!" The squad slowly got closer and closer to the mugger, ready to shoot him as soon as he tries to make a move. The mugger ducked behind cover and then said, "You sure about that?" Cevvek began to look around, he noticed about like twenty armed civilians approaching them from behind. They emerged from the shadows like ghosts, unseen until they want to be. Cevvek tapped Rayadale on the shoulder and said, "We're surrounded." Rayadale turned and saw all the guns pointed at him and his squad, he dropped his weapon as did the rest of his squad. Blackbird however was very reluctant to give up his sniper rifle, they basically had to pry it from his hands. As soon as the clones were stripped of their weapons, armor and equipment, they were escorted to the thug's homebase. On the way there, the leader of this band of criminals said, "Well I think it's about time we do some introductions, My name is Gartho Bog and what are yours?"

Cevvek was the first to say his name, then Steedar, then Rayadale, then Jaygar and Blackbird didn't say his name. This made Gartho upset, he stopped the escort completely and said to Blackbird, "What's your name hmm?" Blackbird was staring down at his feet, angry that they had stolen his gun and ignoring Gartho as he spoke. Gartho got in closer and asked again, "You got something to hide huh? What's your name and I won't have to shoot you all?!" Blackbird slowly lifted his head facing Gartho's, he told him his name, "Black_Bird." You could hear the effort that it took to say this, Blackbird was really holding himself back. "Good. Well, since you're so talkative, why don't you explain what you're doing in our territory huh?"

Blackbird looked at his commanding officer and awaited approval. Cevvek shook his head, Blackbird would have to make something up. Blackbird said, "We_were_sent_down_here,_were_ criminals." Gartho could see that Blackbird and his squad were all fully outfitted, they definitely had the capability to do some damage. Maybe they are criminals, that explains how they got in… But how did they get armed so fast? Gartho wasn't believing his story and so he gave Blackbird a fearsome look and continued escorting them to their new home...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Luck and Coincidence"

Gartho lead them through the horrifying alleys and corridors that filled this awful place until they reached a single story building. It looked a lot like a bunker, the walls were made of thick stone and the windows were covered with metal plates. The door was thick and made of a rusted steel, the peephole of the door was covered with a metal slider that could be temporarily moved to see who was outside. The outside of the bunker had two torches lit on the sides of the doorway. Gartho grabbed Cevvek by the arm and banged on the door with his other fist. "Open up, we got visitors!" Yelled Gartho through the door. You could hear the people behind the door scurry like rats at the sound of their master's voice. The door swung open, a poor man holding the handle. The men inside the base had ragged clothing, anything they could fit into, they wore. All of them were armed and had menacing looks about them. As the clone were taken through the base, they caught threatening glances from the many people that lived in this bunker of a house. The place was a garbage pile in itself, junk lied in every corner of the room. During better times, this place appeared to be a prison since there were several jail cells on the sides of the large room. The center of the room was a training arena where Gartho's troops could fight their fellow troops in hand to hand combat. Once Cevvek and his squad were forced into the room, they were each placed in their own cell and locked in.

Each clone was locked in a cell on left side of the room. The training going on in the center of room had one six foot man with a strong build and a relatively thin five foot man. They were fighting with vibro-blades, each trying to get at a vital part of the enemy's body. They fought like savages, like they had nothing to lose in any fight they fought. The larger man lifted the thin man off the ground and squeezed his throat. The thin man flailed his arms, desperately trying to loosen the man's grip, but he wouldn't let go. Soon the thin man's throat was crushed under the pressure. Once the strong man had crushed the thin man's throat he looked at the clone prisoners and walked up to Cevvek's cell. "You all da same… Are you brothers?" Said the muscled man.

"Not too bright are you?" Said Rayadale, of which was nearly and tall as the convict. The muscled man walked over to Rayadale's cell, grabbed the bars and said, "You lucky you is locked in der. I would crush you little man."

"I'd like to see you try!" Said Rayadale confidently. The convict was about to open up the cell when Gartho said, "Mulgor! Leave the prisoners alone, they're just trying to get you angry so they could escape." Mulgor's face showed that he regretted disappointing his master once again. Mulgor is well known for not have the sharpest of wit, however he made it up with his strength. "Sorry Gartho, I'll go now…" Mulgor walked back to his room, slumping over as he did. Gartho then said, "I see what you were trying to do there, and it won't work. You're stuck here till I decide what your worth to me. I don't want to s-."

"Uh excuse me, Mr. Gartho sir?" Said Steedar interrupting the convict as he spoke. "What is it clone?" Answered Gartho impatiently. "Well, I was just wondering when was lunch?" Said Steedar sarcastically. Gartho, sick of the conversation, walked away with a sigh of disdain. The squad was then left alone to think of a plan of escape. Hours went by, Rayadale had been slamming his fist into the bars for a while now. "Quit it Rayadale! They aren't opening anytime soon!" Said Cevvek.

"We can't just give up! We need to get out of here!" Yelled Rayadale.

"All your doing is alerting any guards nearby! Knock it off!" Said Jay, unable to taking the incensent pounding of fist to steel bar. "What we need to do is keep our cool, we need to think of some way out."

"They_took_her_from_me…" Said Blackbird longingly.

"What are you talking about Blackbird?" Asked Cevvek frustrated yet curious.

"My_weapon. They_took_her." Said Blackbird solemnly.

"Don't worry, Blackbird. We'll get her back and we'll kill every last one of them!" Said Steedar in the hopes that it would boost Blackbird's spirits. Blackbird felt better now actually, like a kid who lost his balloon, he thought it was gone forever but he knew he'd get his chance soon… The squad sat on the stone floor of the and tried to think of a way out. Steedar laid on his bed and began to fall asleep…

Suddenly, the cell doors swung open. The squad astounded by the sudden release, walked out the cells cautiously. Once they were all out of their cells, AN-G3L appeared out of the entrance hallway and said, "Hello squad, I have returned. Quickly we must go."

"How did you escape AN-G3L?" Asked Cevvek. "Lets just say that I cannot be bound by anyones shackles. I will explain further once we have made our escape." Said AN-G3L. Cevvek accepted the answer and said "Alright, squad let's move out." The squad then moved through the main entrance way and began looking for their gear. The clones then noticed that many of the guards that used to be set up there laid unconscious on the floor with many bruises and broken bones to be found. There were also several scattered blaster impacts across the room, this was clearly a struggle. "Did you do this AN-G3L?" Asked Steedar almost fearfully. "Yes, I only incapacitated them however, my programming doesn't allow me to kill any living organisms."

Steedar, impressed by AN-G3L's feats of strength, continued with his squad through the many hallways and corridors of the convict's bunker. The squad passed by many metal doors on the left and right sides of the hallway. AN-G3L then gestured towards the door to his left and said, "This is where they took your belongings. We must act quickly, we don't have time to waste!"

Cevvek grabbed his blaster rifle while the rest of his squad collected their weapons. Blackbird felt especially grateful to be reunited with his trusty sniper rifle. Rayadale actually found a new weapon known as the Z-6 Rotary Gatling Cannon. He loved it even more than his old rocket launcher and took as compensation for their poor hostmanship. As soon as they had collected their weapons and armor, they existed the armory only to be met with criminal resistance. A few of the remaining guards began firing down the hallway at Cevvek and his squad. They took cover and returned fire, Rayadale firing hundreds of thousands of blaster rounds per second down the hallway. Rayadale enjoyed the experience thoroughly. The few convicts that attacked were wiped out within moments, the squad ran for the exit. With little opposition, they escaped the bunker unscaved.

"Well, that was cl-." Before Steedar could finish his thought, he noticed that Blackbird had been shot in the back with a DL-44 blaster fired from Gartho's hand. He made his surprise attack with five of his fellow men who opened fire on the squad as soon as they were in sight. Blackbird fell forward, his rifle stumbling out of his hands. Gartho quickly retreated back into the bunker while his men were quickly slaughtered by Rayadale. Jaygar yelled, "Blackbird!" and rushed to his aid. He pulled him behind cover and began inspecting his wounds. Cevvek came over and said, "Blackbird, are you alright?" The clone gave out a painful sounding grunt and began to clutch his back armor plating. It appeared that his armor had been hit with such a powerful shot that his armor burst inwards and was cutting into his body. He was bleeding heavily but thankfully the blast had not reached his skin. Jaygar offered Blackbird his help, reaching down to him awaiting for him to grab his hand. The sniper looked up at Jaygar and decided to stand on his own. However, as he tried to take his first step he nearly fell. Jaygar caught his fall and put Blackbird's arm around his shoulder. "It's alright, we'll get him back later. For now we've got to locate that holocron." Rayadale, still keeping a close eye on the entrance to the bunker on the off chance that more convict would come, began to fall back with his squad until they were out of the bunker's sight. They then continued their search through the undercity, carrying a wounded clone, weapons and ammo. They were sure they hadn't made it out of the woods yet.

Steedar stopped looked back at the base. He began looking for something he had lost, he was looking through the various pockets and pouches on his suit but simply couldn't find it. What he had lost, he couldn't tell the rest of the squad, they couldn't look at him the same way if he did...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: "The Raiding of Tombs"

Cevvek and his squad were sick of this damn city full of underlings by this point. They would like nothing less than to leave this planet and to never return. They were sifting through mountains of rubble and junk in the hope of find the tomb entrance soon. The light from city above shined down onto the disgusting muck that was the Undercity. The place was like the world's largest trash compactor, full of garbage and soon to kill you.

Eventually, after many hours of walking, Steedar said in a very whiney voice, "Are we almost there, my legs are killing me!" AN-G3L responded in a nurturing way, "We are nearly there Steedar, the tomb should be just over his hill. Steedar gets excited at the thought of a break and rushed up the hill, like a child on a playground. Cevvek and the squad followed Steedar, telling him to slow down as they went. Steedar stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked back up at his squad. As they came down, they passed by him with a hint of aggravation. Rayadale wasn't so subtle, as he walked past Steedar, he smacked the side of helmet causing Steedar to say, "Ow, hey!" Rayadale turned back towards Steedar and said, "Stay with the squad, we don't know what we're getting into here." Cevvek backed him up saying, "Rayadale's right, we shouldn't rush this, there could be Sith in this tomb, if we can get the drop on them then we'd have a much higher chance of success. Now stay frosty, were going in." Steedar hung his head in embarrassment, he's no commando, no sniper, no heavy weapons guy, he's just an engineer. He's not a super soldier like the rest of them, he's just there to fly the ship and fix it if need be, that's all. He knew that the squad could tell he didn't really belong, he's just support, not a real soldier, not a…" Steedar's squad climbed inside the tomb with AN-G3L following close behind them. Steedar pulled himself together and followed his squad into the Sith tomb.

They stepped into the tomb and found themselves situated on the top of large flight of stone steps. The steps lead to a wide open room with a stone table in the center. On the table was a small metal box, of which was locked. On the left and right sides of the room were coffins in the upright position. On the far side of the room was a painted mural of a skull, it had red eyes that seemed to glow brightly into the dark tomb. "What is that, a skull?" Asked Jaygar cautiously walking down the steps as he went. AN-G3L then answered, "That is a painting of Darth Bane, an ancient dark lord of the Sith. This must be his tomb or at least one of them."

Jaygar thought it somewhat strange that AN-G3L knew so much about the Sith and their lords, but they were embarked on a mission that would require at least some knowledge of Sith he supposed. They made it down to the stone table in the center of the room, Cevvek walked over to the metal box and attempted to open it. The rest of the squad kept a close eye on the many dark corners of the room, in case there were Sith hiding in them. Cevvek tried to open it but couldn't, the lock on the box was too strong to break with nothing but physical strength. "It won't open, I can't get it open!" Said Cevvek, sporadically. "Sir, we got three targets approaching fast!" Said Rayadale already firing at the Sith as they approached. "I see red sabers sir, what should we do?" Said Jaygar. They were distracted by the incoming Sith to notice that one of their squad was missing, Blackbird has seemingly disappeared. Where he had gone, they had no idea but really they didn't have time to care.

Cevvek put the box back on the table and began to fire at the Sith as they approached. The Sith effortlessly blocked the bolts of energy, causing the beams to bounce off the walls. Once the Sith were close enough, Cevvek threw one of his sonic grenades, causing the Sith's heightened senses to work against them. The Sith pressed their hands against their eyes, blood seeping out of them. With the combined fire of Cevvek and his squad, they were able to kill one of the Sith, while the other two closed in. The one that seemed to be in charge said, "You've made a grave mistake clone. This is no place for you soldier. "

"You don't know anyone like us, Now!" Said Cevvek. The leader Sith turned around towards the entrance, to the tomb and saw Blackbird in the distance, the light bouncing off the lens of his scope hit the Sith's eyes and he readied his lightsaber to block his incoming blaster bolt. To his surprise, it was all a distraction, a blaster bolt did come from the far side of the entrance but the killing shot came from the corner of the room where Blackbird was hidden in darkness. Distraction is one of the most effective ways to defeat a force user and Blackbird is a master of distractionary combat. The final Sith stood in the center of the room, the four clones behind the stone table and one behind him with a sniper rifle trained on his position. The Sith force pushed Blackbird out of the tomb through the front entrance. This sent him flying into the mounds of junk and trash that the undercity was so well known for.

Blackbird tried to stand but he couldn't, there was a piece of rebar that he had landed on. It stuck straight through his lower torso, causing immense pain if he were to try to move again. Blackbird began to create pool of blood, he needed to get free soon or he would die in this vile city.

Cevvek reached for his collapsible vibroblade that he kept on his belt in case he needed to fight in close combat. "Now you've done it, Come on clones! Charge!" Cevvek pointed his blade towards the Sith and his men proceeded to charge the sith using their vibro knives. Cevvek leapt off the stone table and began to parry the sith blow for blow. The Sith didn't seem to have much trouble fighting four armed combatants simultaneously, the force saw to that. The Sith would spin and turn into each of his strikes creating more power with each one. Cevvek and his squad found themselves going from attacking the Sith, to defending against him. The Sith's power was so great that to equal that strength without force was impossible. Suddenly, the Sith managed to get a hit on Jaygar just before force pushing the ground causing all the clones to fly off in different directions. Jaygar landed in the corner of the room, his armor nearly cut in half with the Sith's lightsaber. Jaygar could barely breathe, his armor had broken in a way that squeezed his ribs too close to his lungs.

Cevvek saw his fallen squad mate and ran over to him. "Jaygar? Jaygar!? Wake up Jaygar!" Jaygar could speak, he could barely even breathe in fact. Cevvek looked back at the battle commencing behind him. The Sith was holding his own very well against both Steedar and Rayadale simultaneously. They were barely able to prevent the incredible speed of the Sith's lightsaber from cutting them in two. Cevvek had decided that this was enough, He could allow this Sith scum to harm another one of his men! Cevvek charged into the heap of battle, violently swinging at the Sith, relentless in his pursuit. The Sith could see the commando's rage, he could tell that he wanted to kill him more then anything else. The Sith was able to force push Rayadale and Steedar to the left and right sides of the tomb, leaving the fight between him and Cevvek alone. "You fought with great anger clone, you would make a good sith. Lord Stil would like to see you." Said the Sith analytically.

"You've hurt my friends, I can't let that go unanswered!" Said Cevvek swinging his vibroblade full force into his lightsaber. The two blade pushed against one another, the red power of the lightsaber bristling from the blade. Cevvek looked at the Sith dead in the eyes and began to let out an enraged scream. Cevvek broke free of their power struggle and began wailing his vibroblade onto his lightsaber over and over and over. The Sith soon fell to his knees, lightsaber to his side and Cevvek, without a moment's hesitation, decapitated the Sith. Blood began to spill out into the tomb's stone floor, gushing out from the neck of the Sith commander. Cevvek sheathed his blade onto his belt and said, "Steedar, Rayadale, you two good?"

"Always ready commander!" Said Rayadale with a chuckle as he said it. Rayadale was impressed with his commander's feat of strength, he was eager to follow his next order. Steedar was quite the opposite, he was disgusted by his commander's feats of savagery, he thought the act of decapitating the Sith as inhumane. Steedar could look at his leader in the same way he did before.

Cevvek walked over to Jaygar and took off his helmet and said once more, "Jaygar, wake up Jaygar!" Jaygar's eyes opened slowly and he said, "What I miss sir?" Cevvek smiled behind his helmet and then he took his arm around his neck and helped him begin to walk. Soon a robotic voice said from outside the tomb, "Is it all clear, are they gone?" Rayadale quickly replied, "Actually, I don't think they're leaving here anytime soon." He gestured at the three dead Sith in the room and smiled behind his helmet.

"Did you see where Blackbird went AN-G3L?" Asked Cevvek, an obvious sense of concern in his voice. AN-G3L then replied, "No sir, the speed of which the Sith threw him indicate that he was launched a great distance into the Undercity. We will need to hurry if we aim to find him, an army of convicts is approaching fast in the distance. Cevvek quickly rounded up his squad and left the tomb. Rayadale took the box on the stone table with him as he went. AN-G3L pointed them in the direction where Blackbird was lost. Cevvek and his squad move into the muck and garbage that the Undercity was so well known for. They were going through what seemed to be the darkest and most disease infected place in the entire galaxy. Yet they pushed on, because their battle brother was in trouble and they needed him. They couldn't leave him behind, not after all he's been through…

It's important to note that Steedar found what he had lost in that tomb. Something that couldn't easily be replaced but still had great meaning in the galaxy. Something that was a part of him...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: "Escape"

"I can't find him Cevvek, What are we going to do if we can't find him?" Asked Steedar, fearfully. Cevvek didn't like the thought of abandoning one of his own, he replied, "We are not leaving him here, keep searching!" The squad began digging amongst the piles of rusted metal and scrap, they appeared to be endless in all directions like a field of unwanted material. "He doesn't deserve to be left here all alone, he's been through enough already…" Said Rayadale quietly to himself as he dug into the garbage. AN-G3L reminded the squad, "They are approaching quickly from the South, they'll be on us soon! We must hurry!"

Before the squad could reply, the sound of a starship could be heard in the distance. "Wait, I'm detecting an active starship nearby." Said AN-G3L.

"Why is there a starship this far underground, how did they even get one working down here?" Asked Steedar curiously.

"I'm not sure but it may be hostile, quick let's move to that structure over there." Ordered Cevvek.

The squad moved over to the collapsed stone structure, using whatever they can as cover against the convicts impending forces. Cevvek laid Jaygar's body against a stone wall facing North so he would catch any cross-fire. Cevvek then grabbed his rifle and aimed towards the South ridge, waiting, patient, ready. Rayadale and Steedar did the same ready to fire on anything that moved. The sound of the starship grew louder and sounded closer. Rayadale looked to the sky and kept his eyes open. AN-G3L, huddled behind cover, "They'll be upon us any second now…" A deafening silence followed after AN-G3L spoke, the squad waited to see any sign of enemy contact.

Suddenly, a black and red painted starship flew overhead, weapons firing down on the collapsed building that the squad resided in. Rayadale fired up at with his gatling blaster cannon, his rounds seemed to do little damage to the hulking vehicle. Steedar then spotted the convicts charging their position quickly from over the ridge. Cevvek helped Steedar fend off the hordes of armed convicts, taking one down after another. The horde moved from cover to cover, gradually crossing the field junk before them. Rayadale used the building's cover to prevent the starship from landing a hit on him as he fired back up at it. This didn't look like there was much hope of their survival in a fight like this, there were simply too many of them handle with only three clones. They held their ground confidently, one final last stand, refusing to leave this horrid planet without their battle brother, with their companion.

The battle raged on, Steedar and Cevvek had taken many blaster rounds to the chest and shoulders, despite that they fought on. Having killed nearly twenty of the criminals by now. The starship however was barely affected by Rayadale's attempts at destroying it, or at least grounding it. "I can't seem to take the damn thing down sir!" Said Rayadale as he continued to futilely fire at the hull of the ship. Cevvek then said, "Come help us over here, the ship will move once it's realized it can't hit us either." Rayadale rushed over to help his battle brothers, firing his gatling blaster on the convicts as they charged their position.

The convicts died by the hundreds now that the three clones had combined fire on their assault. Rayadale held his finger firmly over the trigger of his gatling cannon, firing hundreds of rounds per second. He screamed as he killed one after another after another, anyone that came into his sight died within moments. Soon the hordes of convicts had thinned so severely that they had no choice but to retreat in fear of the clones unparalleled firepower. "Hell yeah! That's how it's done!" Yelled out Rayadale in glorious victory. However, once the criminals and convicts had retreated back to base. The ship landed out in front of the building and Gartho stepped out, DL-44 pointed towards Cevvek and his squad. He was accompanied by three of his best trained soldiers he calls his honor guard.

"You can't hope to get out of this alive Cevvek! Especially not with that holocron in your hands." Said Gartho confidently walking closer and closer to their position. The guns of starship aimed at the clones, readied to fire on Gartho's command. "Now, heres the deal. I'll let you go if you give me the holocron, it's that simple." Said Gartho attempting to bargain. Jaygar then looked up at Cevvek and said, "Don't worry, I got this." After he spoke he coughed heavily behind his helmet. Jaygar then changed his form and began walking towads Gartho. Gartho, the dead beat, underground thief and smuggler, saw before him the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett. Boba Fett, who of which was Jaygar in disguise, fired his blaster three times, hitting and killing all three of his honor guard with each shot. He then said, "Somebody wants you dead Gartho…" As he walked confidently towards Gartho with his blaster aimed at his head.

"No, no, no. You won't take me alive Boba Fett! Never!" Said Gartho, desperately trying to escape his inevitable demise. Before Gartho could make it back into his ship, Boba shot him on the back of the knee, causing him to fall flat on the entrance ramp of the ship. Gartho tried crawling into the ship, his leg broken and bleeding. Gartho tried to fired a shot a Boba before he died but he was too late. Boba Fett snatched the blaster from his hands and tossed it aside. He then executed Gartho with a swift blaster round to his head. Once Gartho had been killed, his men ran from the gunner turrets of the ship, praying that Boba didn't fire at them as they ran. Like filthy rats, they fled into the muck and scum of the Undercity where they belonged.

Jaygar returned to his original form and returned to his squad. Cevvek patted him on the back and said, "Excellent job, Jaygar!" Steedar then said the question that lurked in everyones mind, "But what are we going to do about Blackbird?" The squad went silent for a moment until Cevvek spoke. "We should search for him again, we're not leaving here without him."

"Commander, If we don't flee this system soon. The Imperials that control this planet will looking come for us. We do not have much time to waste!" Replied AN-G3L.

"We can't just leave him here! He's one of us! He's seen a hell worse then this already!" Said Cevvek angrily.

"Then it would be most logically to leave him here then, he would be best suited to survival in this biome." Answered AN-G3L quickly.

"Cevvek's right, we need to find him before he's eaten up by whatever lurks down here." Says Rayadale.

"How about AN-G3L and Jaygar protect the ship while the rest of us go look for Blackbird. Then we would have to waste more time arguing." Said Steedar, posing as the great compromiser.

The group nodded in agreement and each as Steedar had suggested. Rayadale, Cevvek and Steedar searched amongst the mny mounds of metal and scrap for any signs of life. They searched for what seemed like hours through old store containers to ruined buildings, they simpy could not find him. Cevvek spoke into his communicator on several occasions but never did he get an answer. It seemed that Blackbird was lost, forever lost… The squad eventually gave up the search and fled the Undercity. They all had feelings of mourn towards their lost brother, except for the droid of which could only see numbers and objectives in front of his eyes. As the clones sat in the Starship, they sat looking down depressingly at their feet. Rayadale, trying not to focus on the topic, began polishing and scrubbing his weapon, trying not to make eye contact with any of the other clones.

Cevvek looked at his men and saw their glum faces. He then stood and said, "Blackbird, was a great soldier, capable of near impossible feats. He was a good man, and he deserves to be remembered. Lets not just give up now that he's not with us, if anyone could survive a place like the Undercity, it would be him! So do not give up hope, stay strong, for Blackbird." Said Cevvek. The morale of the squad was clearly boosted since they all cheered as soon as Cevvek finished his speech. Rayadale then said, "I'd like to tell a story about Blackbird, for those of us that didn't know him well; On his first mission as a Clone sniper during the war against the Seperatists, he was sent to find and kill a seperatist commander. They had tracked his location to Geonosis and so they sent Blackbird and his squad to that location. They had found the commander in a bunker hidden inside a mountain. Before they could kill the commander, Blackbird and his squad were captured by commando droids and taken into the base to be tortured. They eventually killed his entire squad except himself. They then sent into the Geonosis Arena where he fought a killed for four years… He experienced a hell of existence there, a life that no one would wish to live…" Once Rayadale had finished his story, the squad went silent, a uninterrupted and deafening silence…

Epilogue: As the stolen ship floated through space, it passed by many stars and systems without a thought of the thousands that live on each of those planets. The thousands of good, innocent people and creatures that exist there, that all have people who care for them. All of them have battle of their own to fight, daily challenges to overcome, all of them remain unafraid of the vast galaxy around them. Yet, despite their strength, they are all in danger, because on each of their planets there lay an imperial flag, a mark of death, a threat to all.

THE END

If you liked it, please leave a review telling me what you thought about it, and of course, may the force be with you!


End file.
